


Watch Our Bodies Intertwine

by battlecry7473



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bobbi Morse is actually a bottom sorry not sorry, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, no actual sex scene but you bet your ass it happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlecry7473/pseuds/battlecry7473
Summary: Bobbi has some frustrations after a mission. May just might be able to help.





	Watch Our Bodies Intertwine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes the title is shit please ignore it. Also, sorry for the short length, I'm just not into writing smut but wanted something with top May and bottom Bobbi.

Bobbi paced the small motel room, her fingers itching to twirl her batons. They were packed away in the SUV in the parking lot. Possibly a dumb decision, but both she and May still had their handguns, and an assortment of knives on their person, so even if they were attacked (she doubted it), she had the capability of defending herself. It didn’t take away from the fact she wished she had them as she paced back and forth. Maybe she could go and get them.

“Morse, if you don’t sit down and stop pacing, I  _ swear _ ,” May grumbled from her bed, her eyes closed and her overall demeanor relaxed that Bobbi would have assumed she was asleep. 

Bobbi sighed and plopped down onto her own bed. She threw an arm over her face, and her leg, hanging off the bed with her foot touching the floor, began to shake.

May opened one eye to survey the scene and then closed it again and mumbled softly to herself before stating, “Go back to pacing. It doesn’t drive me as crazy as you shaking your leg like that.”

Bobbi heaved a sigh and stood up, going back to pacing the tiny space available to her.

“What on Earth has got you so worked up, Morse?”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s obviously something if you cannot stop fidgeting. Was it the mission?”

Yes, but not in a way that Bobbi could explain without embarrassing herself. 

They’d been tasked with surveilling an arms dealer with connections to Hydra. It was a normal enough assignment. If there was anyone Bobbi trusted to be competent for this kind of assignment, Melinda May was number one on that list. 

It strayed from normal the minute Skye uncovered that their target liked to spend time in BDSM clubs. 

Bobbi and May spent four hours undercover as dommes, and, while she didn’t know how May felt after the evening, it left Bobbi unsatisfied. She was horny, dammit, but she wasn’t about to take care of her problem with someone else in the room. Pacing at least gave her a small distraction.

“Bobbi, I will kick you out of the room and make you sleep in the car if you don’t figure out a solution to your problem.”

Bobbi huffed and rounded on May. “I don’t exactly have any way of fucking myself without you knowing, so sorry if I’m annoying you.”

May sat in stunned silence for a moment, and Bobbi only stared at the other agent with wide eyes.

May smirked devilishly. “Is that your problem? You’re horny and need to get off? Did you not get enough at the club?”

“Oh my god, no. That’s not exactly my type of thing.”

May quirked a brow in piqued curiosity. “Oh? Then what is your type of thing?”

“Well, being shoved against a wall and fucked is hot, for starters.”

In a flash, Bobbi was grabbed and moved backwards until her back hit the wall, her body trapped between it and May. 

“Like that?”

Bobbi whimpered softly. “Yeah, just like that. Holy  _ fuck _ .”

“Tell me to stop if you don’t want this, Barbara.”

Bobbi whimpered again, her knees buckling slightly. May’s voice held just the right tone of dominance, and it made her want to sink to her knees. 

It also didn’t hurt that Melinda May was gorgeous and sexy as hell, too.

“Bobbi, I need a verbal answer. If you don’t want this, tell me.”

Bobbi shook her head. “Please, I want it. Badly.  _ Please _ .”

Melinda May was the only person on Earth Bobbi would beg for.

May smirked and gave a short nod. “Good girl.”

\-------------

May rolled to the side of the bed, clutching half the bed’s blanket to cover her naked torso. 

Bobbi’s breath trembled as she exhaled slowly. “Holy shit.”

May sat up and leaned on her elbow, resting her head on her hand as she looked Bobbi over. “Next time we go undercover at a sex club, remind me to make our cover a domme/sub one.”

“Noted. As long as this maybe isn’t a thing while we’re undercover?”

May smirked and moved to straddle Bobbi’s thighs. “I was hoping you’d say that,” she murmured seductively as she trailed a hand up towards Bobbi’s center. “Round two?”

"_Yes_ .”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed, let me know what you think. :)
> 
> **Not beta'd or proofread, mistakes are mine.


End file.
